The Molecular Biology Core was established by the Center for Research on Reproduction and Women's Health (CRRWH) in the Fall, 1993 to offer various molecular biological services in an efficient and cost-effective manner to the principal investigators and their laboratories. This facility is only open to the faculty of the CRRWH and their laboratory personnel. The Core provides consultation on the design of oligonucleotides, and strategies for DNA sequencing, DNA fragment analysis and Single Nucleotide Polymorphism (SNP) analysis. In addition, the Core maintains the instrumentation integral to these Core services and other large pieces of equipment that are available to CRRWH members. The priorities of the P01 investigators are met by dedicated personnel in the Core.